


Sweet Temptation

by soapficgal



Category: All My Children, Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ABCs drabbles for Greenlee Smythe and EJ Dimera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Anticipation**  
  
Margaritas, skinny dipping and lots of sun. Those were the three perfect elements to make life more entertaining as far as Greenlee was concerned. To hell with Ryan and Pine Valley. Now was about having the time of her life and what better way to do it then with Salem’s biggest bad boy. Looking to the tiny bag she’d packed before she’d made her exit out of town, Greenlee knew that she could pretty much bypass everything inside of it and greet her new lover with simply a smile. Yes, perhaps the direct approach would do her good, she decided shedding her clothing and reaching for the towel she’d discarded moments earlier.  
  
“Here goes nothing,” she mouthed under her breath. Stepping towards the front door to the bungalow they’d run off to with one another. Yes it was impulsive and reckless, but when she discovered him laying in the hammock waiting for her in nothing more than his smile, she realized life was most certainly picking up for her! Pine Valley be damned!  
  
 **Beautiful**  
  
Never in his life had EJ found himself drawn to a woman like had been with Greenlee. She was ravishing in every sense of the word and holding her in his arms was something he couldn’t quite shake. Yes, he’d spent his time with a great many beautiful women in his life--most that had damn near destroyed him, but Greenlee, she was divine. She was the last thing he’d anticipated when he left Salem hating that he’d been forced to walk away from his children, but now his new companion was proving to be a most welcome distraction.  
  
“So tell me,” Greenlee began lazily running her fingers over his bare chest, “do we ever brave this enough to tell each other our last names before this week is over?”  
  
“Why ruin the fun?” EJ shrugged his shoulders knowing only too well that even if their time together wouldn’t be able to last the memory would always remain. Making love to Greenlee was more than an escape and in holding her in his arms, he was quite certain he’d never shake this feeling.  
  
 **Complicated**  
  
The time away from his children only proved to EJ more than ever that he wanted to be a father. He wanted to do right by his children even if it meant enduring Rafe with Sami. It had been hell for so long with his jealousy, but now, well, now EJ was lead by a renewed sense of passion and being. Perhaps his fling with Greenlee had proven to give him a new reason although he’d regretted never asking her last name. Sure, he could’ve tried to make things official, but he knew the risk. Once she learned who he was, she would run just as the others had. Naughty might’ve been nice away from Salem, but with EJ’s reputation, he knew he didn’t stand a chance with her. No woman could ever love him. He was certain of that after all he’d done. It was his price to pay, but for now he wouldn’t lose his children…not again.  
  
 **Dimera**  
  
Salem wasn’t exactly New York City, but after the tropical vacation Greenlee had taken, she was willing to give the small town life a try again. Yes, maybe she could’ve easily ran back to Pine Valley, but there would be no turning back. She’d burned too many bridges and life was about making the most of the moment. Of course in doing so, she’d also hoped to find her fantasy lover from her vacation. Yes, maybe it was a leap of faith, but as she sat in the small café, she hoped fate would bring them to one another again.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” the real estate agent she’d been speaking with earlier over the phone apologized, “I was stuck in traffic.”  
  
“No worries,” Greenlee smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I was just enjoying the moment.”  
  
“You’ll have a lot of that around here,” the woman explained, “this place is nice and quiet as long as you stay away from the Dimera family.”  
  
“Dimera?” Greenlee raised a curious brow.  
  
The woman nodded wearily, “They are the people in town you don’t want to cross. If you can avoid them at all costs, then the better off you will be. Trust me on this.”  
  
“People would’ve said that about me a long time ago,” Greenlee laughed lightly.  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s the truth,” the woman informed her seriously, “Stefano is a monster and his son EJ…”  
  
“EJ?” Greenlee repeated with sudden interest.  
  
“Yes,” the woman nodded quickly, “don’t let his handsome looks fool you. He’s the biggest snake of them all. Why it’s a shame what he’s doing to his ex. I’m sure you’ve read the papers.”  
  
“No, I haven’t,” Greenlee confessed feeling a curiosity get the best of her.  
  
“Oh he’s miserable torturing her all the time and…” the woman reached for the newspaper she had tucked underneath her arm, “Don’t take my word for it. See for yourself because this face is one you most certainly don’t want to come into contact with!”  
  
Greenlee reached for the paper and gasped suddenly discovering her dream lover had more secrets then he’d shared back on the island with her.  
  
“He’s…” Greenlee’s jaw dropped in astonishment remembering her time with EJ.  
  
“The last person you want to encounter, so make sure to memorize that face,” the woman snorted.  
  
“Oh believe me, it’s one face I could never forget,” Greenlee replied realizing that in coming to Salem she’d found exactly what she was looking for even if it wasn’t what she planned.


End file.
